Sun Drifter's Story
by PapaGarrus
Summary: A story of beauty and despair only to be rescued by the kindness of a stranger.


Sun Drifter

Sun Drifter is a Pegasus pony that was raised as a storm pony who is to clear the clouds. There was a problem with that job though. Sun Drifter liked the clouds and loved how soft they were. Whenever it came time to clear the clouds, he would attempt to keep a small cloud aside and out of the way that he could lay on later. Most of the time, the other Pegasus ponies would see the cloud and stomp it out before Sun Drifter could stop them. When he could manage to hide the cloud every once and awhile, he would lay on it a drift around with the wind and loving the sunset that always tended to have a hint of cloud in front of it. The first night that he saw this, his cutie mark appeared. Every evening since, he set the clouds up just right to cause a perfect sunset every night.

Sun Drifter was the pony that always loved to help his friends no matter the problems that they had. He was the one that everypony could rely on to help them when they were in need. He had the shoulder that everypony could cry on. The sad part about this is he didn't have a shoulder to cry on when he needed it. All Sun Drifter had was his cloud to cry on. He managed to keep at a distance to where others wouldn't be disturbed by his crying. Most of the time he would have to stomp out his cloud because too much water had built up inside of it from his crying. This came to the point to where he couldn't see the sunset that he set up every night.

While everypony would sit in awe of his work that they had no idea of know he was the one who causes it, he would walk around in the park wondering why he had the only shoulder to cry on. He couldn't cry on his own shoulder for simple reasons. This continued for several weeks. He set up the clouds and while everypony watched it, he would sit and cry in the park.

One night, while he was crying on a park bench, a pony over heard him and flew over. She nudged him slightly on the side. Sun Drifter poked his head up and looked at the pony. He immediately knew who she was. The pony who nudged him was a Pegasus pony none other that Ditzy Doo or better known as Derpy Hooves around ponyville. The main thing that alerted him that it was her was her crossed eyes. A few seconds after looking up, Ditzy asked him what was wrong and Sun Drifter was caught off guard, not knowing how to respond. He was never asked this question before. Ditzy broke the silence by saying "Don't worry. I can see whats wrong. You need someone to talk to and a shoulder to cry on." Sun didn't do anything and looked at her in bewilderment. He soon hugged Ditzy with waterfalls of tears coming from his eyes as she wrapped her wing around Sun. Sun never new this feeling before. The feeling of acceptance. He finally had a true friend.

After that night, he could sit on his cloud and watch his creation set behind the hills. He asked Ditzy the next day if she would like to come watch him set up the clouds. No pony knew that he was the pony who set up the sunsets every evening. As Sun Drifter set the clouds into place with almost perfect precision, Ditzy sat on the cloud in awe as every other pony does each night. As soon as he finished, he joined Ditzy on the cloud she had been resting on. She sat there just admiring the artwork Sun had created. Sun broke the silence this time telling Ditzy "There is still one cloud that needs to be put out. Would you like to set it up? Its the least I could do for you." Ditzy ,in a confused state, asked him where to put it. Sun carefully instructed her on where to position the final cloud. Once the cloud was placed just right, Ditzy rejoined Sun on the small cloud that they had been sharing.

Ditzy soon asked him why he does this every night. Sun simply tells her in a compassionate tone "I do this so everyone can enjoy their evening to the best of their ability. So they can share and evening picnic with the friends or their special some pony. Simply so they have something to look forward to every night." Ditzy showed a small blush with smile on her face as she looked at Sun. He was too occupied on the sunset to notice Ditzy's sweet and innocent expression on her face. That evening, Ditzy understood Sun and Sun understood Ditzy. They shared the rest of the evening chatting and admiring the beautiful sunset they created, together.


End file.
